The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package having a plurality of stacked semiconductor chips.
As the electronic industry rapidly advances and the requirements of users increase, electronic devices are becoming more and more miniaturized and lightweight and increased in their capacity. Therefore, semiconductor packages containing a plurality of semiconductor chips are being developed to support these electronic devices. Also, semiconductor packages packaging a variety of different kinds of semiconductor chips are being manufactured. However, it is typical different kinds of semiconductor chips will have different sizes, and thus packaging a stack of different sized chips provides a challenge to provide appropriate package protection and yield without unnecessarily increasing the package size.